Recent research suggests that rape victims have postrape problems of fear and anxiety, depression, and sexual dysfunction. However, the extent to which findings can be generalized has not been determined. Many victims do not seek services from agencies, report their attacks, or volunteer to participate in research. Other women with experiences legally defined as rape do not define themselves as victims, and such unacknowledged victims are unlikely to participate in research. Major objectives of this project are: 1) to determine whether samples of victims obtained via different recruitment methods differ in composition and/or the types of problems experienced by sample members, 2) to compare the current psychological functioning of victims, attempted victims, and nonvictims, and 3) to examine factors which predict willingness to participate in research. Two studies are proposed: In Study 1, a random sample of 2,000 women age 18 or older will be surveyed via telephone regarding victimization experiences, reporting of such experiences, characteristics of such experiences, post-victimization of help-seeking behavior and disclosure patterns, whether experiences were self-defined as rape, and willingness to participate in subsequent research. Study 2 will assess current psychological status of victims recruited by three methods: 1) random survey, 2) advertisements for rape victim volunteers, and 3) systematic recruitment of rape crisis center clients. Each victim sample will be subdivided into: 1) acknowledged victims who define attacks as rape and 2) unacknowledged victims who do not define their attacks as rape. The resulting 6 victim groups and 2 comparison groups of attempted victims and nonvictims will be assessed with respect to current psychological status and biographic/demographic characteristics. Findings of these studies should provide valuable information about the types of problems rape victims experience and about the extent to which previous research findings can be generalized.